The Melting Clock
by Oyushu
Summary: When Hermione makes three mistakes during the final battle the frozen memories of her past start to melt. Changing who shes tried to become during her seven years at Hogwarts. While she changes and starts to truly connect to the people who don't really know her a dark power is starting to move once again. The key to stopping it lies with memories Hermione's tried so hard to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Jello~ People This is my first Multi-Chapter story. So please review, I welcome all helpful criticism, Key-word there it helpful. ;) I'm also open to adding things you all want, if it works with the story of course. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I tried to Edit it as best as I could. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.

SO a bit of background info, this is a fem-slash. It will contain Hermione/Luna. This is your warning, so if you're not in to that please click the back button. It follow canon except for Remus and Tonks dying and anything known about Hermione past. This means no one really knows what Hermione's home life is like and her parent are not dentists.I think that's it...so Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The first Two Mistakes

I felt everything around me slow down. I felt as if I was in a one of those actions movies that my father is always watching. I could see everything going on around me. Tonks and Remus where fighting off that despicable monster Fenrir. Neville was still lying on the ground where Voldemort had blasted him. I felt a sting in my heart for two very different reasons. I hoped he was alive. He did not deserve to die here, he was my first friend. We had a special bond between us, something that only he and I shared. The feeling of being alone in a place that was meant to bring magic and wonder. We were both outcasts, bullied for being our selves. He had grown into a wonderful person. His parents would be proud. At the same time my heart hurt at the sight of him. Knowing he cared deeply for the one person who made me want to be the person I once was. I winced slightly at turned away from the sight of him. That was a road of thought I did not want to go down.

I set my eyes on Professor McGonagall. She was one person who truly appreciated my knowledge and abilities. We shared a love for books and knowledge. I cared deeply for her she was more like another mother to me. She was dueling a pack of Death Eaters with Professor Flitwick and Kingsley by her side. The magic rolling off her was so powerful you could almost see it. I know I could feel it. She would live though this battle because she had a duty to her students and she would never let her students down.

I turned my sight to look over the battle that was taking place. I took in the sight of the dead that littered the ground. The people I had grown to know in the past seven years. The student that had once asked me for help on a homework assignment lay dead near my feet. The students who gave this school its warmth and its power. The future generation of witches and wizards all fighting for what they believe in. Not even out of school they were still fighting and defending their school. I knew that we would win this and we would make the European magical world a better place.

The world sped up again. I turned and started running, blasting every Death Eater in my way. I had to find Ro- No; I had to find the snake. I had to make sure that snake was dead, without it gone Harry wouldn't be able to kill Voldemort.

I jumped over some rubble while looking around for any sign of the snake. I jogged past an outer wall blasting Death Eaters as I went.

This was my first mistake.

The wall behind be suddenly blew outward in a fiery storm taking me with it. I felt the chunks of wall collide into me and fire cover part of my body. I screamed in pain. Crashing into the ground I knew I had taken some serious damage. I could barely feel my right arm. My head felt like it was exploding and my legs felt as if they were being cut up. I slowly sat up, trying not to scream out in pain. I saw my right arm charred almost black. It was coved in blood along with my cut up and slightly burned legs. I reached up with my left hand to touch my head and felt sticky blood covering it. I had no real pain in my arm and knew the nerves had most likely been burned to a crisp. I slowly tried to move my arm and to my surprise it moved. I bent it and reached it out. My arm should practically be dead how on earth was I able to move it.

"Magic…"A Familiar voice spoke from behind me. I turned startled. Standing there, blasting any Death Eater who tried to get near away, was George. "You ok Granger?" His voice sounded hoarse and he looked like a hollow shell. I would be too I my twin had just died.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you George." I answered, picking up my wand and slowly standing. I winced and held in a painful whimper.

George turned around and gave me a small smile before saying, "Good, There's already been one too many deaths by wall." He stared me in eyes as if I had all the answers to his questions. He finally gave me a nod before turning away. He started to jog back into the main part of the courtyard, where the main battles were taking place. I frowned slightly. I was in too much pain to tell him to be careful. I shook my head as if to rid myself of a thought I did not need at the moment.

I had to find the snake. I looked around willing something to give me a sign of where the snake was. If only my life was that easy. I blasted a Death Eater away as I started moving as best I could toward the main part of the battle. If I could not find the snake then I would do all I could to keep others from dying needlessly.

This was my second mistake.

I found myself standing in front of Antonin Dolohov. I blanched while remembering the scar I had along my chest because of him. "Well, well, well, look who we have here, the little Mudblood girl. This time my cruse will kill you. I'm sure of it." He laughed and licked his lips looking me up and down.

"You wish, the only one who's going to die because a curse is you, you monster" I spoke in a calm confident voice. He sneered and cast a Crucio at me. I dodged and cast a reducto. He put a shield, blocking the spell. He then laughed and sent three rapid Sectumsempra's at me. I put a shield up as fast as I could but it only held against two. The third hit my torso, I felt my skin being slashed and torn apart. I yelled in pain and immediately cast a powerful Reducto at Dolohov. Unable to react, due to my lack of falling from the curse he cast, I hit him straight in the chest. His torso was ripped apart and his lifeless body fell to the ground in a bloody mess. I grasped at my body, franticly trying to remember the counter curse that Harry told me before I bled out.

"Vulnera Sanentur" I murmured, pointing my wand to my torso. The wound stopped bleeding. Before I could say the spell again I saw a flash of red and blonde hair from the corner of my eye. And then I heard _her _bone chilling laugh. Without even thinking I turned and started running toward the sound and flash of color I saw.

This was my third mistake. It was also when the clock of my frozen past started ticking again.


	2. Chapter 2

Phew~ Well here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long it was the end of the school year and I was swamped. SO a note about the story, All the spells that are being used are spoken, every character is actually saying the spell. So even it it seems like its soundless its not. This is an important little detail, sorry if its not really written well. Please read and Review, any questions or concerns please PM me if you want. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2: Third Mistake

I ran as fast as my damaged body could. The chilling laugh of the monster who carved my arm like a Christmas ham filled my head. Dashing past the last bit of people I saw them. Ginny and Luna dueling Bellatrix with all they had. They weren't winning though; Bellatrix was slowly over powering them. I swallowed heavily and pushed back the feelings of terror over whelming me. I had to help them; I had to make sure they lived, no matter what. Bolting forward I moved in between Ginny and Luna. Hoping to take Bellatrix my surprise I yelled "Bombarda Maxima". The spell hit the ground beneath Bellatrix viciously tearing it up sending her flying. The force of the spell sent me flying backward where I landed with a sickening thud.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione", Ginny shouted while running to my side, "While that was slightly insane, it was also brilliant!" I groaned in response. My back was going to be black and blue after this. Ginny helped me to my feet before looking back at were Luna was watching to see what happened to Bellatrix.

"Where is she Luna?" I asked walking back to her side with Ginny. Her bright blue eyes bore into mine as if checking to see if I was all right. She must have found her answer because she gave me a patent airy Lovegood smile.

"Oh she's still alive if that's what your mean. She'll be harder to kill then seeing a Nargle during the spring time." I blinked and gave her what I thought was a smile though I came out as more as a grimace. Before I could respond a shrill vomit inducing voice rang out.

"MUDBLOOD BITCH" Bellatrix raged. She walked in view and I almost smirked at what I saw. She was covered in bleeding wounds and her hair was singed all over. I made her look ten times as crazy as she was before. Her eyes were full of rage and killing intent. She was grinding her already rotting yellow teeth like two chain saws going at each other. The chilliest inducing sight was her magic. It rolled off her like a sick stench. It was so over flowing that you could see it. The black fog that seemed to surround her and the pitch black sparks jumping out at us like starving ticks. It surrounded us like a blanket that brought no good dreams of feelings of comfort or warmth, just nightmares and the feelings of despair. I could feel it soaking into my skin and into my blood stream. I could imagine bleeding black blood, slick, slow flowing blood that never stopped. I felt for the first time I really felt like I had dirty blood. Tainted, unnatural, wrong.

Magic was not supposed to feel this way. It was supposed to be this great thing that made cups turn to mice and make a feather float. It was supposed to give you the ability to soar through the skies on a broom, feeling the wind blow your hair, seeing the view of the world from a place not many see. Magic was made to be exactly just that, magic. This woman had taken something that was meant to be natural and turned it unnatural. She had left a _residue_ of tainted magic on the world.

I closed my eyes drawing all the magic I had inside me to the surface. Snapping them open I looked to Ginny and Luna mentally telling them to prepare. Round two was about to begin but this one was going to be the hardest duel we've ever been in. I looked at Bellatrix who was preparing herself as well, like she knew this would not be that simple for her. I took a deep breath and raised my wand; from the corner of my eyes I could see Ginny and Luna doing the same.

A volley of colorful lights came next. If I wasn't so worried that I was going to die I would have called it a beautiful display of magic. What felt like minutes but was really only seconds we came to a pause in the battle. Bellatrix looked slightly winded from dueling all three at us at once. I glanced toward Ginny. She was breathing heavily. I could see the sweet drops running down her face, her unwavering face of determination and courage. Turning my head to Luna, I could see her chest moving faster and deeper then normally. Her normally serene face had hardened.

I swallowed hard. I could feel my heart speed up more than the already fast pace it was at. Looking at Luna always made my heart beat faster and my head to drag up memories that I never wanted to remember.

I shook my head; it wasn't the time or place to be thinking about Luna and the things she did to me. Bellatrix cackled "Is that all you have? I'm disappointed Mudblood. I thought you would entertain me more. You even have too filthy blood traitors helping you and yet you haven't hit me with one curse yet." She ended her rant with a snarl and a killing curse aimed at my head. I ducked and sent a Reducto at her. She skipped out of the way letting out a shrill laugh that sent shills up my bruised spine.

She's right; I'm not as strong as I usually am. The damage I had taken minutes before was taking its toll. The wound that Dolohov gave me was bleeding out every time I moved and the use of my magic battling her was taking away from the magic that was keeping my arm alive and capable. I wouldn't last much longer and she knew it.

Ginny and Luna moved in closed to me. I glanced at Ginny's eyes and could see worry and realization that I was more hurt then I let on when I came to her and Luna's aid. I knew I had to end this no matter what the cost. I would not let this monster walk away to end more lives. I would not let her hurt Ginny or Luna. Harry was alive, he would kill Voldemort and he would finally be free of the weight he's been carrying since he gain that scar. Ginny was his future happiness, she would live. Luna grasped my arm and I turned to her, seeing concern in her eyes I smiled. She let go of my right arm.

My eyes widened when I looked at my arm. My mind briefly went back to the room of requirement when we destroyed the diadem. I knew what I had to do. "Ginny, Luna I have a plan but I need you two to get back. As far as you can while still being able to see what's going on."As the words flew from my mouth I could tell they did not like leaving me. I made sure my eyes were full of confidence and that know-it-all gleam that they would listen to. I made sure that my face did not show the welcomed death that I was sure this plan would bring.

Luna tried to look into my eyes but I didn't let her, she sighed and breathed"Ok we have faith in you Hermione." Ginny nodded and they both slowly started to back up. Bellatrix glared but did not stop them. She grinned when she noticed my wand dropping to my side.

"Oh Is the Mudblood giving up? Has she finally realized that she can't do a thing to a pureblood witch?" Bellatrix giggled madly and clapped her hand together. My eyes narrowed in response. She was a crazy bitch, she did not deserve to be a witch, to know the wonderful feeling that magic gave you. Magic wasn't dark or evil nor was it light or good. It was like oxygen, breathing in and out. The feeling of being alive, of feeling magic flowing though your body, the feeling of your finger tips buzzing in anticipation, the feel of being, just for a moment connected to the world around you. Magic was meant to be just that, magic.

I smiled. I smiled and laughed a true joyful laugh. Bellatrix stared like I was the crazy one. I could hear Ginny say something, concerned with my laughter. If I was going to kill this crazy witch by giving my own life I was going to go down the way I wanted to. I smile on my face and happiness in my veins.

Bellatrix still looked unnerved with my laughter. I knew this was my moment, so I moved. Using all the strength I had left I bolted toward Bellatrix. Moving my wand toward my right I gathered all the magic I had left. Bellatrix had come to her senses and started to pelt me with curses. I kept moving closer to her.

Ginny was screaming my name, finally realizing that I had no intention of coming living through this.

Luna was quiet, but I could see her face contorted into horror in my mind.

Bellatrix was still throwing curses, a bit of panic showing through.

I was still smiling. Smiling for all the people I was protecting, smiling for those who had been wronged by the dark witch and most of all I was smiling for myself.

With all the magic I had I screamed the only spell that even Bellatrix could not stop.

"FIENDFYRE" Flames burst through my wand. I could feel the heat surround me, grasping for anything that contained coolness. I swung my arm toward Bellatrix who was looking on in horror. Flames had surrounded me; I could feel the heat. The flame had surrounded Bellatrix who was trying and failing to put them out with water.

She was screaming.

She was falling.

She was quiet. Unmoving.

I dropped my wand. Her wand. The wand Harry had taken from the Manor.

The flames stopped flowing through it.

The flames engulfed me.

Ginny and Luna screaming.

Darkness.

As I slipped from the clutches of conciseness the image of blue not orange and red flames danced before my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo~ Here's chapter 3! Yay! Thank you everyone who has followed, Fav-ed or reviewed! It means a lot that there's people actually interested in this story. :) Oh and I don't own Harry Potter, lol pity. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3: Unwanted Flashbacks

_Flame's sprung up from the ground as if they were popping. It was a dance, a dance of chaos and destruction. The orange reddish flames swirled together, spreading out and grasping another. The orchestra that was giving life to the dance was the sounds of crackling wood and the force of the blowing wind. There was another sound though a distant one, almost like background noise under the rest of the sounds. I knew better, I could hear it like it was the only sound surrounding me. Pressing down on me, it was a weight; a weight I knew would stay with me for the rest of my life. _

_The sound I knew would haunt me. It would forever be ingrained in my mind. It had branded me like cattle. The sound that brought death and every emotion that came tumbling with it. It would forever be in the back of my mind playing. Over and over again, until death do us part. "Until death do us part." It came from my lips over and over again. A never ending chant giving soft blows to the never ending curse. My chant gave the orchestra a voice. Expanding it, feeding it._

_The sound grew. The flames danced faster and darker. They were telling a story, the story of what had happened in this beautiful yet tainted place. It was a messy yet graceful dance. It told its tale over and over again, never losing any of its dancers or losing part of their stage. The never ending performance was stored with the sound deep in the back of my mind. _

_It was a sound that brought the feelings of despair to life. Hearing it was painful, so very painful. It was like the sound of thunder only shriller. While thunder only lasted of a second this sound was never ending. Others could not hear it unless they truly knew what it was. To me it was loud, for I knew was this sound meant and what it brought. In this moment I would give anything for the sound to stop. I would give anything to go back to the time where I was naïve to the things that lurked in the dark._

_As the flames jumped higher and higher the bright blue sky became their backdrop. Sharply contrasting them as if telling me darkness always lurked where there was light. Watching and waiting for the moment it could take over. I was shaking on my knees. Afraid of the darkness, afraid of trying to live with the knowledge of what really stalks you in the night. The tears sprang forth, running down my dirty, blood covered face. They left a trail of clean skin before dropping to the ground and being absorbed by the earth._

_I knew then that I could wipe away the physical damage. Wipe it away and create a mask, a new me would be born. The real me would be locked away not in my mind but in my heart. Away from the tainted mind I had gained, away from the beautiful yet tragic dance and the haunting sound. Deep in my heart where it could stay frozen untouched no matter how much time had passed._

_Next to the place where I found true dream inducing happiness and then found a darkness that would destroy everything I loved I would freeze my heart. _

_As I kneeled there on the ground watching the performance come to an end, I became a new person void of all truly magical dreams, for I knew what lurked in the shadows and I knew that everything left a _residue.

* * *

I knew I was alive the moment I heard his soft voice speaking to me. "You'll be fine, I know it. You're truly the strongest person I know. I mean who else could survive three encounters with that crazy witch but you, huh?" He laughed lightly and then went silent. I could imagine his expression in my mind. Pained yet knowing and strong, he knew what I was thinking when I did what I did. He was one of the only people who could really see through me at times. "You know for being super smart your really stupid sometimes Hermione. Always thinking about me and everyone one else before yourself. Ginny told me what happened and I know you did what you did to make sure Bellatrix didn't kill her or Luna. I really wonder what goes on in your brain sometimes." He paused and took a deep breath as if trying not to cry. I flinched inside; he truly was like a brother to me. I knew I had an unhealthy erg to make sure he got everything he wanted and needed in life to be happy.

He continued not knowing the mental pain he was putting me through, "You're my family Hermione, my sister in everything but blood. Hell if there was a way I would gladly share my blood with you. So from now on before you think up a plan that will save everyone make sure that your included in the everyone part." He sighed again and went quiet. I took the quiet moment to think about what happened. I was alive so that means the flames didn't kill me. Since Harry was alive and sitting next to me that meant Voldy was dead. I was most likely in St. Mungo's then due to my injuries. I smiled in my head. I knew he could do it.

This also meant that the snake was dead. I felt relief fill me; knowing that the snake was still alive was the only thing that caused me momentary pause before my deadly stunt. Then it was over. The war was over, finally the magical world of Europe could start to heal and fix itself. Maybe just maybe the peaceful times cou-

The sound increased. It attacked my head like a sudden blow. The shrill sound of the never ending thunder grew. It had always been there since that day but after the years passed it was reduced to a soft never ending noise that I learned to live with. It grew and grew. It felt like my brain was being squeezed to death. My body started to thrash. M eyes shot open and I let out a chilling raw horrifying scream. I could see Harry bolt out of the chair he was sitting in. His mouth was moving but I could hear nothing but the sound. I clutched my head and I could hear myself distantly screaming for it to stop.

I could see Harry's blurred outline being pulled away from me by two men in white. Through the white hot pain I felt my arm reach out toward him. He seemed to pause and then push the two men away bolting toward me. I could feel him putting his arms around me squeezing me tightly. "Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." He chanted loudly, so loudly I could hear him through the sound. I could feel his tears running down the side of my face. I closed my eyes concentrating on pushing the sound deeper into my head. All the while he rocked me back and forth, as if calming a child who awoke from a nightmare.

Finally it seemed that the sound was satisfied with torturing me and it went back to the dull buzzing that I was use to. I heaved out a great breath. Harry shifted, reminding me that I was practically sitting on top of him. Opening my eyes I moved my head away from his shoulder where it was laying and looked up at him. He smiled softly before speaking, "You alright now Hermione?"

Giving him a small smile in return I replied," Never better." He blinked remembering that I had said the exact same thing to him our first year. Then he laughed a truly happy laugh. I soon joined him laughing for the first time in quite a while. We both ended up rolling on the floor laughing so hard we were both crying.

That's how the Weasley's, Remus and Tonks, Luna and Neville found us.


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya go Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or faved! Any questions feel free to PM me. Srry if there's any mistakes I edited it as best i could. Enjoy~~ :)

* * *

Chapter 4: What's left?

Harry and I both struggled to control our laughter. The Weasley's looked at us as if we were crazy. I noticed that Percy, Charlie and George were not among them. Remus and Tonks looked happy that we were laughing so soon after everything that had happened. Neville was giving us a small smile and Luna had her patent Lovegood smile on. My eyes wondered over Luna checking for any noticeable wounds. Finding none I took one more look at her face smiling briefly before turning to Ginny. I could tell in a second that she wasn't happy with me. I grimaced knowing I was about to get yelled at by a very irate Weasley.

Harry shifted under me and I suddenly remembered I was still sitting in his lab and that we were both still on the floor. Before I could saying anything or get up a women walked into the room. She paused for a second when she noticed were I was and then gave me a smile. "Miss Granger I see that you're awake and feeling well enough to get out of bed, quite an improvement from the last 5 days if I do say so myself." She held out her hand which I grabbed before she helped me back into bed. Harry got up and walked over to stand next to Ginny who was still glaring at me. I shook my head softly before focusing on the doctor in front of me and what she had said before.

"Five days? Is that how long that I've been asleep, Dr….?"I directed the question at the women standing at the side of my bed.

"Dr. Hanson, Miss Granger and yes you where brought in five days ago with substantial injuries. You had burns along your right side and legs, plus your right arm which was the worst of the burn damage. Most of the nerves were dead or severely damaged, which is why you probably weren't feeling any pain from it. Your magic thankfully sustained your arm allowing us to heal and replace the damaged and dead nerves and cells." Dr. Hanson paused and carefully lifted my right arm up, which I just noticed was wrapped in bandages from the tips of my fingers all the way up to my shoulder. She bent it in different ways until she was satisfied. She then grabbed her wand from her coat pocket and waved it over my arm saying some spells that I recognized as different medical spells. After she was done with my arm she moved down to my legs which were only lightly covered in bandages in some places.

I glanced over at everyone standing near the walls of the room. Harry was holding a concerned and still irate Ginny's hand. Molly and Arthur looked worried along with Bill and Fleur. Remus gave me a small smile and nod, as if telling me I was going to be ok. Tonks grinned and gave me a thumbs-up. Ron was standing next to Harry. He was staring intently at me. I blanched inside when I noticed the look in his eyes and quickly looked at my lap. It was the same look he had been giving me since our sixth year.

I knew he liked me and I knew he along with most of the people in the room and outside of it expected us to get together. I didn't like him that way contrary to popular belief. I thought about it our sixth year, about me getting together with him. I tried to get myself to like him but in the end I just couldn't forget about all the times he had insulted me or said a sarcastic remark about me in passing. Most of all I could not forget that the whole reason I was even in that bathroom our first year was because he insulted me. If Harry hadn't forced him to come and find me I would have mostly likely died that day, all because of a bully and his petty words.

Ron's not a bad person, he just doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. Growing up with five older brothers made him jealous of all the attention they get. In our forth year he let his jealously get to him and he left Harry alone in a time where he really needed support. I knew I couldn't ever be with him the moment he left Harry and me alone in a forest. No matter what the circumstances, no matter how much the Horcrux was affecting him if he really truly cared he would have fought it, he would have realized that even if I was in love with Harry that it was my happiness that should have come first.

I sighed knowing no matter what I said to him he wouldn't understand why I did not like him. I looked up and glanced at Luna who was swaying in place. I looked down again; there was no way I was going to go down that road at the moment. Dr. Hanson placed her hand on my shoulder jumping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her; she gave me a sad smile as if knowing the dark path my thoughts were going. "The burns and small wounds should heal up fine; we'll give you some potions and paste to help you along. I would also like to check on the damage the Sectumsempra did to your torso." She looked up at the others in the room, the look on her face clear.

Remus smiled and nodded before looking at the others,"Why don't we all go and get some food in the cafeteria and give Hermione and Dr. Hanson some time." Everyone nodded said they would be back later and left the room. Harry gave me a look that said he was thinking about me and would be back later to talk. I nodded at him.

When everyone left the room Dr. Hanson turned to me and frowned. I furrowed my brows in confusion."Is something wrong?"I asked, suddenly nervous.

"No, no don't worry you should be physically fine in a couple of months."She lifted my shirt and removed it. I looked down to see three red and raw cuts all across my stomach reaching around to my back. I winced, now the scar in between my breasts had company. "Due to the severity of the curse they will scar. Other than that it should be fine." I nodded and sighed. Dr. Hanson ran her wand over the cuts before handing back my shirt. I slipped it on grimacing a little when I suddenly started to feel the pain I should have been feeling since I woke up. Wordlessly Dr. Hanson handed me a potion bottle sitting on the table beside me. Knowing it was a potion for the pain I swallowed it down in one go. Dr. Hanson took the empty bottle back setting it down again. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking around to the other side of the bed and grabbing my left arm which was covers in bandages.

I swallowed heavily and then nodded to Dr. Hanson. She slowly unwrapped the bandages on my arm; I could see the letters appear one at a time before finally that horrid word was complete. It looked raw and fresh. "We've tried everything to heal it with magic but nothing works. From what Mister Potter has told us we believe that the knife was cursed to stop wounds from being healed with magic. It will heal naturally but it will leave a scar." She sounded frustrated with herself. I stared at it before closing my eyes trying not to think about how it happened.

I wouldn't let some scar from a psycho affect me. I survived, I killed her, she did not win then and she wouldn't win now or ever again. "Its fine", I finally said opening my eyes and looking up at Dr. Hanson who had been staring at me, "It's just another scar, one that will remind me what I fought for, what I lost and who I'm not." Dr. Hanson stared into my eyes as if searching for any lies, not finding any she smiled and nodded.

"That's a good answer one of the best I've ever heard. Well your all good, all the physical damage done to your body should heal in about three to four months if you don't skip out on any potion doses. You should be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon. I'll get working on your potion doses and check out forms. If you need anything just press the button on the table." She gave me one last nod and walked out of the room.

"Thank you!" I yelled to her retreating back. She gave a wave and left the room. I sighed deeply knowing I was finally alone. I closed my eyes and leaned back finally starting to feel the pain and exhaustion in my body. It finally set in that I was alive. That what I did in the battle didn't kill me. My mind drifted back to the moment, I could still see the flames surrounding me. The pained screams of Bellatrix as she burned to death grinded on my ears. I could see the flames consuming her as if I was reliving it. The bright blue fla- I bolted up in shock. "Blue flames!?" I muttered in shock. Suddenly my mind was going haywire. Memories locked away started to beat against their cages. I felt like vomiting and crying. I knew where I had seen blue flames before, I knew.

I grasped my head, clenching my eyes closed. I wouldn't go down that path, I couldn't. I promised myself that I wouldn't let what happened that day affect me. I breathed deeply and opened my eyes staring at the wall across from me. I listened to the quite buzzing in the back of my head. It was almost calming, just knowing it was there gave me strength to push down the memories that where fighting back.

Finally I calmed myself; if anyone asked about the blue flames I would tell them I had no idea what it meant. Remus might know what it really meant but it didn't matter. It's not like everyone knowing what it meant would make my secrets plain as day. I sighed and leaned back trying to go back to the calm. I must have dozed off a bit because the next thing I knew was everyone coming back from eating.

I opened my eyes as everyone piled into the room. I sat up and smiled. Molly was the first one to speak. "Everything all right dear? We were all worried about you." She smiled and I could immediately tell she was taking Fred's death hard for her smile and eyes were both missing something that was pure Molly Weasley.

"I'm fine. Dr. Hanson said I should be one hundred percent in three or four months if I take all my potions." I reached out and squeezed her hand. She gave me a watery smile and nodded.

"Yes were all so glad your fine Hermione! It's not like you went on some suicidal fling just to protect Luna or me." Ginny it seemed had waited enough. I winced and braced myself for incoming explosion. "I mean really, how could you be so bloody stupid! Do you think Luna or I would have been thankful because we sure wouldn't!"

"Ginny, Language!" Molly cried out.

"Ginny calm down! There's no need to get so angry. She was only doing what she thought she should do at the time." Harry put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. I could see her eyes watering and knew she was trying not to cry. I was about to open my mouth when Ron choose this moment to speak up.

"No Harry. Ginny's right. Hermione was being stupid; she should have let Ginny and Luna help. Trying to get herself killed was stupid and selfish." I could feel my anger levels rise each time Ron called me stupid and by the time he called me selfish I was ready to blow by top.

Remus seeing this conversation was about to get a lot more heated jumped in."Now, now everyone calm down. Yelling at each other and throwing insults around is not going help solve anything." I let out a breath know he was right. Harry, Ginny and Ron all seemed to do the same. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur seemed relived he stopped thing from getting out of hand. While Neville still looked slightly uncomfortable. I paused at that thought wondering why he would feel that way when I remembered what had happened to his parents. I blanched, suddenly feeling like dirt. Luna who was standing at the right side of the bed grabbed my hand. Surprised I looked at her, she gave me a smile.

"Hermione did what she did to protect us and others from Bellatrix's wrath. While some may think she made the wrong choice it doesn't matter for it was Hermione's choice to make. If Hermione thinks it was the right choice then it was, to her. No one can say ones personal choices are wrong if they aren't that person."

The whole room was silent. I blinked at Luna and then gave her a small smile. Turning to Ginny knowing she was really the only one I owed an answer to. "I'm sorry if what I did hurt you Gin but I don't regret it. I have spent the last seven years watching Harry grow up in a world that just seemed to take away his happiness and not give anything back. He loves you and I could not, will not, ever let anything or anyone take away the one person that makes him truly happy. You're that person. Harry is my brother in everything but blood. Anyone that important to Harry is important to me. I did what I did to make sure you were safe. Plus I couldn't let the world not experience the wonders of Luna's mind."

Ginny was crying hard by the time I was done speaking as was Harry. The rest of the room was either crying or trying hard not to cry. Ginny let go of Harry and hugged me tight. I smiled in relief and winked at Harry over Ginny shoulder. He gave me the brightest smile I'd ever seen from him. Ginny finally released me moving back to Harry's side and gave me a nod. I nodded back knowing that she understood.

I leaned back resting my head on the pillow behind me. I was exhausted, this was some day. In the back of my mind I was thankful Ginny and Luna didn't mention the blue flames. Fleur was the one who noticed my exhaustion and suggested everyone leave for the day. As everyone said their goodbyes and started walking towards the door Tonks tripped taking Remus, Harry, Neville and Luna with her to the floor. I stared, surprised, at the five sprawled over the floor and burst into laughter. Soon everyone joined in. Leave it to Tonks, I thought, to get the last laugh.


End file.
